


Babysitting Blues 4

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 4

There were days that Sam missed his older brother so much that it felt like someone had his , heart in a vice. Sam knew that feeling that way was irrational, as Dean was fine. He was happy healthly, taken care of. He was having an actual childhood, one where he wasn't forced to become a soldier, a warrior, a protector. Dean was still with him, though it wasn't the same. Having Dean with him as his son, his and Castiel's son, was great. It gave Sam a purpose, other than the Hunt, but still Sam missed how it was before.

Sam knew he would never wish things back the way they were though. He'd lose too much. Lose both his parents again,lose Adam, lose Bobby, Ellen and Jo, Ash, Andy, Jessica. And he knew most of all, he'd lose Castiel. Before, before whatever happened to change things, Sam had been alone, all alone. And now?  
Now he had a family, a husband who loved him more than life itself, a son. How could he risk losing that? 

Sam and Cas still hunted, hell they all did, but they made sure Dean was safe. If anything happened to either of them, Dean would be safe. Dean had protected Sam for as far back as he could remember, and now, now it was Sam's turn.


End file.
